kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Seasonal/Rainy Season 2015
Via the May 18th, 2015 Update Destroyer Mutsuki 如月ちゃん、最近雨が多いね。そうだ、てるてる坊主作ろう、如月ちゃんと睦月の！ * It's been raining a lot recently Kisaragi-chan. Ah, I should make a teru teru bozu. One for Kisaragi-chan, one for me! ** Teru teru bozu Kisaragi あら～、睦月ちゃんのてるてる坊主可愛いわね。如月のもあるの？ありがとう! Ara, Mutsuki-chan's teru teru bozu is cute. Kisaragi has one too? Thanks! Yayoi 梅雨…あ…このてるてる坊主…可愛い…あ、気にしないで…ください… * Rainy season... Ah, this teru teru bozu... is cute... please... don't mind me... Uzuki 雨の日は苦手だぴょん。ぷっぷくぷ… * I'm bad with rainy day! Puppukupu~ Satsuki 皐月の…季節…えへ、僕の季節だね！うふふふ！ * The season of May... Eheh, it's my season, isn't it? Ufufufu! ** Satsuki is the fifth month in Lunar calendar Mochizuki 眠い…梅雨か…雨音って眠気良さそうよね…指令官も一緒に寝よう… * I'm sleepy... rainy season huh... the sound of rain make me even more sleepy... Commander, let's sleep... Fubuki 今日も雨ですね…えー、梅雨ですから、仕方ないですね、雨。あ、そうだ！訓練しましょう！ん！あれ？白露型が元気ですね… * It's also raining today. Eh, it's the rainy season, so it can't be helped with, the rain. Ah, that's it! Let's do some training! Yes! Eh? The Shiratsuyu class looks lively don't they... Shirayuki 雨には雨の戦い方がある、そう教えてくれたのは司令官です。大丈夫、雨の日もご一緒に参りましょう！ * 'We have a way to battle even in rainy day!'. You taught me such things commander. Don't worry, let's do our best on a rainy day! Hatsuyuki 梅雨の雨。雨は嫌い。引きこもり。 * Rain in rainy season. I hate rain. I will stay inside! Miyuki 梅雨はうっとうしいよなあ、なあ磯波よお。おい、聞いてる？ * The rainy season's quite annoying, don't you think, Isonami? Hey, are you listening? Murakumo 梅雨か…ま、嫌いじゃないわ。少しゆっくりできるじゃない。アンタは嫌いなの？ * The rainy season huh... Well, it isn't so bad. Allows us to take it easy for a while. You dislike it? Isonami 梅雨ですね。なんか、落ち着いた気持ちになって、これはこれでいいですね。え、深雪ちゃん？違うの!?ええ！？ * It's the rainy season. For some reason, it gives off a calming feeling. It is good as it is. Eh, Miyuki? It's wrong? Ehhhhh!? Ayanami 梅雨の季節、雨の音も、気持ちを切り替えれば、心地良いですね。司令官も、そう思われます？ * The rainy season and the sound of the rain. If you view it in a different way, it's quite comfortable. Don't you think so, Commander? Shikinami 梅雨の季節は、あんま外出る気がしなくて少しやだな。まあ、いいんだけどさ、ん。 * The rainy season makes me not want to go out so I dislike it slightly. Well, it's alright. Верный 司令官の手は、温かいな。いや、その…ロシアでは、重宝される手だ。 * Commander's hand is warm. No, this is... In Russia, holding hands is useful in warming up. Shigure 提督。……止まない雨は無いさ。……そう、心配しなくていいんだ。……僕も、いつでも一緒にいる。そばにいて……いいんだよね。 * Admiral. There is no rain that will not end. Yes, there is no need to worry. I too, will always be together, by your side... (check translation) ** Shigure's 80th Anniversary (launched May 18th, 1935) Yuudachi うぅ、うぅ～んっ、気持ちいいっぽーい！ * Mmmh~, It feels good, poi ! Samidare 梅雨の季節、五月雨、結構好きなんです。なんかこう…雨って良くないですか？ね♪ * Samidare is quite fond of it, the rainy season. It feels like, how to put it... the rain's just so good, isn't it? Right? ♪ (check translation) Suzukaze う～ん、梅雨だな。雨かあ、嫌いじゃねえけど…なっ五月雨、なあ！ * Mhmm, it's the rainy season. The rain, I don't really hate it... Right, Samidare, right! Kuroshio 雨やね。雨の季節は、それはそれでええもんやね。 * The rain huh. The season of rain, it is good in it's own way. Yukikaze しれぇ……最近雨の日がおおいです。制服や洗濯物が乾きにくくて困りますね。しれぇ♪ * Commander! There are a lot of rainy days recently. It's quite annoying since our uniforms and laundries won't dry as well, right? Tokitsukaze 雨の季節はやだね～、なんか嫌～。…そんな時はぁ、司令の頭にでも登るかぁ～っ！がーるる～っ♪ * I don't like the rainy season~ It's unpleasant~. At times like this, I'll just climb at the commander's head! Garuru~ Takanami 雨の日が続く…かも…です。でも、雨の日は静かで良いですね。高波、好きかもです。 * The rainy days continue... maybe. However, the quiet rain is nice. Maybe I like this. Shimakaze この季節は雨が多くて、連装砲ちゃんたちがかわいそう。早く夏になれ～、はやくはやく～！ * It rains quite frequently during this season. I feel bad for the Renshouhous. Let it be summer quickly, quickly, quickly~ ! Light Cruiser Tenryuu 提督、出掛けるのか？今日は傘持って出た方がいいぜ。と、オレの電探が言ってるな。 * Admiral, are you heading out? It will be better if you took an umbrella along, or so as my radar tells me. Tatsuta もう、いつまで降り続けるのかしら。湿度が高いと、傷が痛むのよね…うふふ。 * I wonder when will it stop raining. As the humidity is high, wounds start to hurt... Ufufu. Kuma 梅雨は苦手だクマ…クーマー･･･クーマー･･･あー雨は苦手だクマー…クーマー… * I don't like the rainy season kuma... Kuumaa... Kuumaa... I don't like the rain kuma... Kuumaa... Tama 雨の日は、お部屋の中で丸まっていたいにゃ。なんか眠いにゃ。おやすみにゃ。 * On rainy days, it makes me want to curl up in the room nya. Kind of sleepy nya. Good night nya. Kiso 雨の季節は体の傷が疼く…早く早くと嗾けて来る様だ…いや、気にするな。 * The rainy season makes the wounds on my body ache... It's comes in at a fast momentum... bah, never mind.(Check translation) Sendai 梅雨かぁ。艤装が傷むからやなんだよねー。でもいっか！夜戦には雨も何もないしね！ * The rainy season huh. It damages the equipment so I don't really like it. But it doesn't matter! The rain is nothing during night battles! Jintsuu 梅雨の季節、雨の音、落ち着いた気持ちになれますね。提督、今日は静かですね。 * The rainy season, with the sound of the rain, creates a calm feeling. Admiral, it's quiet today, isn't it? Naka 梅雨の季節も、那珂ちゃんはもちろんセンター！那珂ちゃんてるてる坊主も、もちろんセンターです！ * Kinu 梅雨の季節、雨の日多いよね～。あっ、退屈だからしりとりしよっか！えっと、提督、く…駆逐艦！…あっ、終わりじゃん！ * Abukuma 雨の日が多い、梅雨の季節かあ…心なしか、白露型がはしゃいでる。…駆逐艦、うざい。…やだ、誰かさんの口癖が移っちゃった！？ * Heavy Cruiser Myoukou 雨の季節、梅雨ですね。雨の音も、目を閉じて聞いていると…心が落ち着きますね。 * Choukai 司令官さん。梅雨の季節は、少し落ち着きますね…え、違いますか！？す、すみません… * Tone 塀の上にかたつむりがおるぞ！風流じゃなぁ。ぅえ!?これは塀を食しておるのか!?なんと！ * Chikuma 姉さん、カタツムリをいじめてはダメですよ。あ、愛でている？　そ、そうですか… * Big sis, don't go bullying the snails. Oh, you're admiring them? Is that so... Battleship Nagato 陸奥。…なんだ、傘か？…ああ、有り難い。梅雨の雨か…ま、たまにはこんな落ち着いた日も、悪くはないな… * Mutsu, what is it? An umbrella? Ah, thank you. Tsuyu's rain huh? Well, a quiet day once in a while isn't bad either. (check please) Mutsu あっ長門、出掛けるの？この傘を持っていって。今日は降り続けるわよ、雨。 * Ah, Nagato, you're going out? Take this umbrella. It's quite rainy today. (check please) Kongou Oh、Rainyな梅雨のSeason、私苦手です！うぅ～！ * Oh, "rainy" rainy season of "season"! I am not fond of it! U-uh! (check translation) ** Kongou's 103rd Anniversary (launched May 18th, 1912) Fusou 山城、梅雨の季節は、やっぱり雨が多いわね。時雨は元気にしているかしら… * Yamashiro, as I thought, there is a lot of rain in the rainy season, huh?... I wonder if Shigure is doing good... Yamashiro 姉様、梅雨の季節は艤装が傷みがちで困りますね。ほんっと、もう…不幸だわ。 * Hyuuga この季節はよく雨が降るな。瑞雲の運用に影響が出るのはあまり好ましくないが… * Littorio 何か雨が多いですね最近…。これが日本の、梅雨というものなんですね。勉強になります。 * Roma 梅雨…ふーん、これが梅雨か。雨が多いけど、空襲も少ないから、悪くは無いわね。 * Light Carrier Shouhou 梅雨かぁ…この季節は、私が進水した季節でもあり、私が…あっ、いいえ、なんでもないの。大丈夫です… * The rainy season, huh... This is also the season in which I was launched, I... Ah, no, it is nothing. I'm fine. Standard Carrier Akagi 梅雨の季節ですね。また雨…こんな日は「間宮」で息抜きもいいですね、提督。提督？ * It is the rainy season. It is rainy today as well... On a day like this, taking a break at ‘Mamiya’ sounds nice, too. Right, Admiral. Admiral? Kaga 雨？この季節は、なにかあまり好きではないわ。え、赤城さんも？そう…。いえ、なんでもないわ。 * Does it rain? I don't like this season very much. Eh, Akagi-san too? I see... nevermind, it's nothing. Shoukaku 梅雨の季節ですね。MO作戦の頃を思い出します。あのときもスコールが…ね、瑞鶴。 * It is the rainy season. Reminds me the days of the MO strategy. And a squall too, at that time... right, Zuikaku? Zuikaku この季節は嫌だな…なんかーやだ、苦手。翔鶴姉、大丈夫かな。なんか、心配… * This season, I don't like it for some reason, it is not good. Shoukaku-nee, is she alright? Somehow, I worry... Auxiliary Akashi 梅雨の季節ですね。工廠施設が傷んじゃうなあ…よく整備して、油差しておかないと。 * It is the rainy season. Arsenal facilities may become rusty... I have to maintain and oil them often. Akitsushima 提督、梅雨はちょっと嫌ですね。大艇ちゃんも困ってるかも…てるてる坊主作ろっかな。 * Admiral, I find the rainy season to be a bit unpleasant. I think Taitei-chan's troubled too. I'll go place a teru teru bozu. Grouped by Seiyuu Fujita Saki * Kuroshio, Yukikaze, Tokitsukaze, Fusou, Yamashiro, Akagi Hidaka Rina * Mutsuki, Kisaragi, Yayoi, Uzuki, Satsuki, Mochizuki Iguchi Yuka * Tenryuu, Tatsuta, Tone, Chikuma, Kaga Kuno Misaki * Takanami, Littorio, Roma Nomizu Iori * Kinu, Abukuma, Shoukaku, Zuikaku Ootsubo Yuka * Hyuuga Sakura Ayane * Shimakaze, Kuma, Tama, Kiso, Sendai, Jintsuu, Naka, Nagato, Mutsu, Suzaki Aya * Верный Taneda Risa * Samidare, Suzukaze, Myoukou, Shouhou, Akashi Tanibe Yumi * Shigure, Yuudachi Touyama Nao * Ayanami, Shikinami, Choukai, Kongou Uesaka Sumire * Fubuki, Shirayuki, Hatsuyuki, Miyuki, Murakumo, Isonami Komatsu Mikako * Akitsushima Contributors * Thread contributors * Wikia contributors Category:Seasonal